1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stationary toilet screens for urinals and more particularly pertains to a new toilet screen for preventing large articles from stopping up a commode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of to stationary toilet screens for urinals is known in the prior art. More specifically, to stationary toilet screens for urinals heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art to stationary toilet screens for urinals include U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,403; U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,67; U.S. Pat. Des. 258,181; U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,918; U.S. Pat. Des. 258,472; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,616.
In these respects, the toilet screen according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing large articles from stopping up a commode.